


Stealing Reports

by Winchesterek



Series: Mating_Games 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, basically stealing sheriff reports so his dad wont get one about Stiles and Derek fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mating_Games on LJ. Bonus Challenge 1 - Sheriff reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Reports

Stiles crouched down and hurried across the room, looking back and motioning for Scott to hurry. “Come on!” he whispered loudly. Scott made a noise and Stiles watched him crouch and hurry over to where he was hiding behind a desk. 

“Why the hell did I have to come with you?” Scott asked quietly.

“Because, dude. You have werewolf senses and I need your ears to keep a lookout.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend that can do that for you? You know, the one that got you into the mess in the first place?”

Stiles huffed. “Derek’s keeping lookout outside, duh. Plus, it’s not his fault.” When Scott gave him a look, he gave his best friend a look right back. “You know that I – ”

“I don’t want to know,” Scott said, holding up his hand and making a face.

Stiles laughed quietly and went over to Parrish’s desk to check for the report that had Parrish catching him and Derek in some questionable positions in a public place. Parrish had told him he’d give him a chance to tell his dad before he gave the report to him, but Stiles figured if he could get rid of the report then his dad would never have to know. “Dude, it’s not here.”

“Maybe he gave it to your dad already,” Scott said and looked over at the Sheriff’s door.

“Oh, god. I hope not.” Stiles got the key out of his pocket and went over to the door and unlocked it, letting Scott close it behind them and went to look for the report on his desk. There was a stack of reports and Stiles started leafing through them.

“Should probably hurry. Derek is getting antsy outside.”

“How do you know?” Stiles asked with a face.

Scott raised his cell phone to show Stiles a message.

“Oh.” Stiles thought it had something to do with werewolf senses. Guess not. “Ah-ha!” he grinned and held up the report. “Got it.”

“Alright, let’s get outta here,” Scott said, ushering Stiles to the door. Suddenly, he shoved him down behind a desk.

“What the hell – ” Stiles began to protest.

“Your dad,” Scott whispered, raising a finger to his lips. They listened as the Sheriff went to his office and shuffled around for a couple of minutes before Stiles made a break for the back door, leaving Scott to follow him or get left behind.

Stiles yelped when he went out the back and Derek grabbed him, pressing his hand over Stiles’ mouth to quiet him. Stiles still wasn’t used to Derek appearing out of nowhere. “You’re supposed to be in the front keeping a look-out,” he said quietly after Derek removed his hand.

“I texted.”

“Just got it,” Scott said, coming out of the back door to meet up with them. “Where is your phone anyway?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Probably at the loft.” Where he’d forgotten it. He grinned and held up the file. “I got it.”

“Great. Now I wont have to worry about your dad shooting me,” Derek said with a sigh of relief.

“Hey, I wouldn’t let him shoot you.” Stiles said and smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

“Gross dude,” Scott complained, making a face.

“Shut. Up. Now you know what it’s like watching you make googley eyes and share kisses with Allison.” He smiled as Scott rolled his eyes and turned back to Derek. “So, how about more of these sexcapades? I promise to try and be quiet this time so we don’t get caught.”

Derek grinned and kissed him back, pulling Stiles in close by his belt-loop. “Wherever you want, as long as it’s not behind a trash can.”

“That was strictly for hiding purposes last time,” Stiles laughed. “But I have a few ideas.”


End file.
